welcome home
by taggED
Summary: Naruto is about to marry Sakura, then they deside to make a bed&breakfest, so they buy a rather big house for very cheap... but when they get there their not the only ones there... Narusasu Narusaku only for a slit while i am afraid. please read!
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1  
  
"MY GOD NARUTO LOOK AT THIS!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
She held hands with me, as she looked around the house. I was to marry her in seven months... and god did I love her. "We can make a fantastic bed and breakfast." I told her. Then she turned and looked at me her eyes full of sadness, "what if no one comes?" I smiled at her, her white green eyes looking into mine, I put my hand in her hair and I grew her closer to me then I smiled  
  
"Then... we'll work for food." I said to her as I laughed and she laughed along and smiled with relief and comfort, she reached me and kissed me lightly on my lips. This house was marvelous... it was a Victorian colonial house. In the front had a large porch, which had nice green vines growing at the pillars and the house by the side hill by the beach. This town was in Northern California; we had come from San Francisco. We wanted to live a life where it was quite. Sakura loved animals, which we had a dog, I bought one for her about eight months ago, she named it Roy, it was a nice white Alaskan husky.  
  
"I would love living here." She said muffled in my chest.  
  
"What? But you haven't even seen the other houses! This is our first." I told her but as she gave me a look, I quickly said, "but it's your call love." I told her. She had satisfaction on her face. The century 21 personal came towards us.  
  
"So how do you like it?" she asked us. "IT WONDERFUL!" Sakura told her "uh... this place is a bit... expensive no?"  
  
"Its-"the personal was about to speak then I broke her off  
  
"What ever the price is we'll take it..." I told her, Sakura looked shocked at me with wide eyes, but in those eyes where full happiness.  
  
"If no one comes, we'll live here and grow old together." I told her as I smiled at her. I am pretty wealth, I come from a pretty wealthy family, they own a chain hotel in Japan called the Nine tailed fox hotels, obviously there are nine of these around the world and only the wealth and fitting are to sleep at, but in secret its also a hospitality to those who are poor, my family is a helper to many, we let people who cant get enough money and let them work and as well let them live and the pent houses. I am the next to own the chain it was a generation work. Well its not like I can't run a small bed and breakfast as well as a big nine chain linked hotel company at the same time... I mean it's the same thing right?  
  
"N-Naruto... is- you- I mean –well" Sakura stuttered "How much? I'll even write you a check and fill the forms." I told her as I gave a grin. Sakura hugged me even tighter. Sakura, I met her in grade school and she and I were neighbors, in Japan her family was a big company into computers, so our family was close I guess, but I had to move to America by my middle school years, there around in high school tenth year I met her again, around into collage I proposed to her, she literally jumped on me and in seven months we are getting married.  
  
Sakura was left speechless.  
  
"Its not as expensive as you thing it might be... Mr. Uzumaki you're a hotel head you might now the price to this house."  
  
"Hmmm I'd say some where around its one million...its rather a large house, wood floor, great view of the see practically its back yard, perfect ten star neighborhood, great air, sea and house is great." "I would say the same... but its only for four hundred thousand sixty-nine dollars." She told me.  
  
I opened my mouth, as well as Sakura.  
  
"W-WHY THE HELL IS IT SO CHEAP!" I asked a bit angrily. "I can't say Mr. Uzumaki... its my third week on the job and this is my second interview... but this house well that's all I got to say, its rather a large house and with great status... cheap too! Its as if this is a dream home." The lady finished telling me.  
  
"Naruto... lets buy this house. Sure there is some places where it needs to be fixed and we'll patch it up and we'll get them out." She looked at me.  
  
"You don't need to beg Sakura you heard me I am going to buy the house right now right here, let go off me so I can even get my pen out." I heard Sakura laugh as she let me go to get out my pen and my checkbook.  
  
"Oh... I left the forms in the car... you could keep looking if you please." She told us.  
  
"Oh Naruto I left something in the car, I'll just go with her ok?" she told me and I nodded. I did want to keep looking around. I walked to my left and there I found staircases, a round staircase where I started to walk up. Then when I got to the second floor I wondered around there was four rooms, there I fallowed the stairs again the third floor I found three rooms, and the forth I had five rooms. "God" I whispered this place was huge... why was it so cheap? There I went up to the fifth floor, there I found one large room that took half of the floor and a small room, which lead up to the attic. I wondered what were in the attic as I walked towards it I got an electric sensation. In the corner of my eyes I saw a fussy black thing quickly pass by I gasped to see but I heard Sakura yelling up,  
  
"NARUTO COME DOWN WE HAVE TO SIGN THE FORMS." So I slowly backed away from it, but something told me I needed to go up there. But I quickly joyfully ran down the stairs.  
  
"OK!!" so there was the kitchen dinning room, the washroom, family room then the gathering room that was way bigger and then the den in the first floor. The second was two bathrooms and four rooms, the third had one bathroom and three rooms, the forth had three bathrooms and five rooms, and in the fifth floor there was that one large room with the room leading to the attic. So in total there was seven bathrooms, twelve rooms from the second floor and up. This house was big enough to be considered a mansion. But the structure types it as a Victorian colonel house, and a rather large on at that.  
  
I finally reached the bottom of the floor. Then I happily look Sakura in my arms as we walked towards my kitchen. But I felt that something was watching me at the top of those step... waiting for me... I couldn't tell what it was but it was waiting for me... 


	2. sorry, we're moving

Sorry... we've been moved...  
  
Ch.2  
  
It's been three weeks about since we're cleaning this place up. Today Sakura and I went up to the attic, it was an attic where it was basically a study room, there was built in book selves and there was a window as well as a built in table right by the window.  
  
"Cute." Sakura said "hey! You can do your studies here, or make it into a office for you."  
  
"That's a cool idea "I told her, she went down the stairs, but I longed to linger there. I don't know why but I didn't want to leave. I sat at one of the chairs next to the table. The table was handsome, fine wood and with great pieces of art carved within it. It was a fine piece of art, and I started to notice that the book sleeves and the chair all had the similar designed carved on to it, this room was similar. I stood up and I looked at the hexagon window, the frame had the same carvings. I still didn't believe the price of this house it was so cheap... I've got nothing to argue about but still!  
  
I walked around, the room had a special scent it... was different then the other rooms. It smelled something I couldn't describe. But it reminded me of early morning, and the deep meadows. There was nothing else for me to look at so I found my way down the stairs again then after a while I walked down the stairs I reached the first floor. I wondered around. We had repainted the house, and redo the ceiling fans in every room. We also redid the tiles, and the wood floors. So in other words all there is left to do is the furniture... me and Sakura would have love to do our own but my father's worker who must trail along with me every where must decide what I best for me, in other words my life sucks. I had nothing better to do and I had found out that Sakura went to the market to get us lunch, which is a forty-minuet drive. I sighed and my father's worker wasn't at sight either. So I decided to take a walk outside, I walked along the beach, it was great. The wind was a bit too briskly though. I held tightly to my jacket. Then as I was walking I noticed a big black dog. But it gave me a little scare; it was as big as a wolf. So I grabbed a near by stick big enough to beat the dog just in case. But the dog just waddled up to me and licked me.  
  
It was strange the dog was so big and dark looking and yet he was so kind. I patted the dog and I didn't really fear it as much, so I walked with the dog for a while but then the dog hurried and ran out towards someone at some point I ran to it, but the figure just disappeared. I wondered who the person was but then I patted the dog and walked back with it. When I got home my helper was home... he was odd... he never gave his name but everyone called Mr. K, and we never got a good look at his face either, the only thing was his left eye, he usually wore a coughing mask, or in the winter he would always have a scarf. He would write things down onto his had instead of a notebook, and he would always read the same god dammed porn novel. It was irritating, but he was helpful in lot of ways.  
  
"Where were you?" I asked him "I had heard that they got the next novel of my book... so I tried to find a book store but this place... everything is an hour drive." He sounded a bit irritated, though nothing irritated Mr.K  
  
"So..." I started as we sat on the floor, of the large living room. "You think you'll ever tell of show your face and name?"  
  
"Hmmm..." he put on a face, which I read of sarcastic thinking, then he smiled then he replied simply, "No"  
  
I made a face that said 'then why the hell did you put up an act?' but then I quickly made a smile when Sakura walked in the door with a big paper bag, her long hair in a braid which was lose and her green eyes were vibrating with happiness.  
  
"Hey... whose big black dog?" she asked. "I found it was a stray it's pretty nice..." I told her "Yea it is, it was playing with Roy, I thought it was cute." She told me as she sat down as well making a triangle, and setting the bag down in the middle, of us, then she took everything, I grabbed the ham sandwich. And unwrapped it and started to eat it. "Oh I met a nice lady at the store, she lives with her husband, shes our next door neighbor. But she lives 30minuets away, she was nice, shes about our age and so is her husband.  
  
"Oh really?" I asked, "What was her name?"  
  
"Hmm... I forget her last name but she kept telling me to call her by her first, Ino... that was her name."  
  
"Ino... sounds like a pig" I said as a joke. "Naruto! That's mean!" Sakura exclaimed. Mr. K didn't seem to have interest but he kept reading his perverted book and secretly smirking at the same time. "It was a joke..." I said as I now grabbed for the milk and drank it. "So when is the stuff coming in Mr.K" Sakura asked him. "Tomorrow, around in the afternoon I recon, they said 11:30 but what they really mean in after noon" he told them as he took his book and covered his face while eating.  
  
"I think your thinking them too lowly." Sakura said, as she poured his orange juice, "only you come there hours lather then you ask to meet people." She said.  
  
"Hmmm you think so?" as he said he closed his eyes and thought carefully, "I don't think so." He said as a conclusion. We continued to eat. But Mr. K, he never ate in front us, but some how the orange juice that Sakura poured was gone. I always found him interesting. Then he said to me. "OH! Naruto, your father wanted me to give you this, forms about one of the nine tail hotels in L.A., the workers are complaining how come they get paid lower then the workers in Paris." He said. I arched my brow.  
  
"Damn... they get paid more then you." I said, the corrected me.  
  
"I don't get paid, my life was devoted to the Uzumaki family. So they money you make is like the money I make, so Naruto make a lot of money." He told me, I frowned Sakura giggled and found in humorous, as I snatched the very, very thick folder full of forms out of his hand.  
  
After lunch night came. We were staying at a hotel in town. The bed and furniture weren't here yet. Mr. K had gone back along time ago. Sakura and me were about to leave. Then he rang on my phone.  
  
"Naruto... " "Yes?" I replied back. "I forgot to tell you, the forms are due tomorrow morning." "WHAT!!!" I said, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! IT TAKES ATLEAST AND GOOD HOUR AND A HALF TO GET TO THE MOTEL!!" "Yea... so?" he said coolly. "SO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP HERE?" I said "Well, why not?" he said as if I was stupid I blinked. ' I know... why not?' I thought to myself. 


End file.
